Victims Of Love
by ForeverDisenchanted
Summary: It's the Marauder's 7th year. James knows he only has a few months left to get Lily. So Sirius thinks up a plan to help get his best friend the girl of his dreams, but can he pull it off? JPLE SBLE SBOC SSOC
1. I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. I only own Elliot, Kendall, and I think those are the only OC mentioned in this chapter. Oh, and I own the random kid too!

A/N: Okay. I love this story with a passion, and I know my spelling and grammar may be off a bit, I'm not cool enough to have a functioning spell/grammar check (yeah my computer sucks that bad) I'll try and proofread at school when I get the chance. So go ahead and say what you have to, but please review!!

Chapter 1: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good

King's Cross Station was as crowded as ever on September first. The only real difference on this particular day of the year was the many people who would randomly disappear in between platforms nine and ten during the morning hours. Otherwise, it was a perfectly normal day at the popular London station.

At about 10:50 a.m., the front doors opened and four boys walked in. The first one had extremely messy raven hair and was tall and lean. He looked like he could be a track star. He quickly ruffled his hair with one hand before pushing his trolley towards platform nine, his hazel eyes scanning the crowd as if he was searching for someone.

The second boy followed closely behind the first. He was almost exactly the same height, and his hair was also black and reached down to his shoulders, but it darker. His silvery eyes seemed to glitter in the light, and as he followed the first boy through the station, he smiled a nearly perfect smile at a young woman. She stared after him for a minute before regaining her senses.

The third of the four boys was somewhat scraggly, and sort of looked like he had just gotten over a bad bout of flu. He had light brown hair that was messy, but sat a lot more neatly on his head than the first boy's hair. He turned back, as if to check that the fourth boy was still with them before following the first two down to the platform.

The fourth was the neediest looking. He was a bit shorter than the others were, and quite plump. He had sort of mousy features, and walked quickly, as if trying not to loose the other three that he had come in with. The boy seemed nervous, and continuously turned around as if he was scared that someone was following him.

These boys seemed like no one to the people inside of King's Cross. Infact, not many people took notice of them, even as they disappeared into the brick barrier between platforms nine and ten. However, on the other side of that barrier, in the world of wizards and magic, everyone seemed to know these four boys. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

-------------------------------------

The Hogwarts express let off a loud whistle as it departed from platform 9 3/4. The four friends had found a compartment in the back to sit in. Sirius flopped down across one seat, and Peter sat on the other. James ruffled his hair again, "Alright, now that you're both settled, Remus and I have to go to the front. He's gotta be with the prefects and I am Head Boy..." There wasn't really much excitement in his voice. It seemed he'd rather be in the compartment with his friends. "Okie Day. See you soon mates." Sirius said smiling wickedly at his best friends, clearly glad to be able to relax while they attended to their duties. James shook his head and pulled Remus out of the compartment with him, making sure to close the door loudly. Sirius turned to look at Peter, "So what are we going to do until they get back?"

James left Remus in the second compartment of the first car with all the other prefects, and headed to the first compartment on his own. He opened the door only to realize the Head Girl hadn't arrived yet. "Come ON!" He slumped down onto the seat, "I just want to get this over with..." James sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Not a minute later the compartment door opened again. James didn't even have time to open his eyes before he heard a familiar voice say, "Not you!" He smiled to himself, "I should've known _you'd_ be Head Girl Lily." James opened his eyes and turned to the girl. She was still standing in the doorway, her auburn hair pulled back into a high ponytail, staring at him with her piercing emerald eyes. "You've gotten even more beautiful over the summer Lilz." She rolled her eyes and kicked him in the shin, "Shut up. It's not going to work." She pulled him to his feet and pushed him out of the compartment. "Feisty!" James exclaimed as he turned to look at Lily. "Let's just instruct the prefects and then I don't have to see you for a while."

---------------------------------------

After about half an hour of listening to Lily instruct the prefects and half falling asleep, James and Remus headed back to the compartment in the back of the train where Sirius and Peter were waiting. When they opened the door, Peter was gagging on something while Sirius watched him in amusement. "Sirius!" Remus sat down next to Peter and looked at the poor boy, "What'd you do?" Sirius let out a small laugh, "I dared him to eat a whole box of Bertie Bott's at one time." James smirked, "Like what I had _you_ do in first year?" He smacked Sirius's leg, "Move Padfoot, Lemmie sit down." Sirius let out a low growl of annoyance and sat up. "Good doggy, maybe you can have a cookie later." Sirius wasted no time punching his friend in the gut.

Remus shook his head and pulled a book out of his bag, "So, James, what about that Head Girl? A cutie isn't she?" Sirius smiled, "Ah Ha! Lily's Head Girl isn't she?" James nodded, still trying to get his breathing back to normal. Peter, who had finally finished eating the beans, cocked his head, "Isn't that a good thing though?" Sirius shrugged, "It is forced contact." James took in a deep breath, "You really think that'll help me in any way?" Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend and ran a hand through his hair, "You're still going to go after her?" Remus laughed, "Of course he is! Prongs is in love. And he might actually have a chance with Lily this year if he tries to be a bit less egotistical, self-centered, arrogant, and downright annoy--OW!" James stomped on Remus's foot and shot him a glare, "Thanks Moony. That helps a lot!" Remus rubbed his foot, and then opened his book, "Sorry Prongs, but the truth hurts sometimes."

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and a girl stood in the doorway smiling at the four boys. Her dark brown hair fell around her face perfectly ending about an inch or so under her ears, her bangs resting just above her eyebrows. She was staring at them with sapphire eyes and she just beamed. "Hey guys!" She hopped into the compartment and flopped onto Remus's lap. "Hi Elliot." Remus said as he closed his book and the girl pushed the door closed with her foot. "Hey Moony! How was your summer?" Remus tilted his head to the side, "Alright. How was Hawaii?" Elliot smiled even more, "Wonderful! So warm and sunny and I was at the beach almost-every-day!" Sirius leaned over to James, "I would have liked to see her lying on the beach..." James snorted and they both bust out laughing. Elliot shook her head and turned to Peter, "How about you Peter? How was your break?" Peter just smiled his mousy smile and nodded, "Fine."

"Don't you want to know about our summers Ellie?" James asked. Elliot shook her head, "Not really." Remus raised his eyebrows and opened his book. "Moony, it must be hard to read with this little one on your lap." Sirius said while grabbing Elliot around the waist, "Allow me to steal her." He pulled her over to his lap and she began squirming and fidgeting, "Let me go Sirius!" Elliot began flailing her legs and James put up his arms to shield himself, "Hey hey! Don't kick me!" The girl gave him a swift kick in the leg, "Then get him off of me!" Sirius laughed and put his head on Elliot's shoulder, "Actually Elle, you're on me." Elliot stopped moving and turned to Sirius, "You are such a wiseass." He smiled at her, and she slapped him, "Let me go!" He let go and she quickly jumped to James's lap. "You're best friend is such a perv Prongsie." James laughed a little. Sirius just turned and looked out the window.

-------------------------------------------

The train entered the station and the 7th years loaded into the carriages. Sirius ended up in one with James, Elliot, and his ex-girlfriend Luella. He tried his best to keep Luella off him so that he could talk to Elliot, but that was next to impossible, especially with James egging the girl on. When they finally stopped in front of the castle Luella ran off to join her friends. Sirius took this as the moment to pull Elliot aside. "So...How's the love-life Ellie?" he asked as he rapped his arm around her shoulders. "Not involving anyone named Sirius Black..." She slowly removed his arm, "I can tell you that much." Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, but Elliot continued walking up the stairs. He regained himself and yelled after her, "Why?" but she just went on into the castle. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, continuing up the stairs.

Elliot had been Sirius's good friend since their first year. Apparently, she'd had a crush on him since the middle of first year, but he'd ruined **that** when he became the guy who every girl wanted to get with and got with in fifth year. Now, Sirius wanted nothing more than to give it all up and just be with Elliot. However, that didn't seem like it was a possibility anymore. She'd moved on. What else could she have done? He had turned her down so many times, why should he get another chance?

"Because I've changed..." He thought to himself as he took a seat next to James in the Great Hall. James was busy listening to Lily talk, and barely took notice of his friend. Remus was buried in his book again, and Peter was watching James intently, nodding and agreeing with everything his friend said. Sirius frowned, realizing that he wasn't going to get much attention from his best friends at the moment. He scanned the room, and he noticed Kendall Goodrich walking towards his end of the table. She was one of his better-known ex-girlfriends, and was still a decent friend, which was rare. "Oi! Kendall!" He waved her over, and she shook her head at him, "What Sirius?" He smiled, "Sit by me?" She looked around, "Uhm, there's no room."

Sirius looked to his left where James was sitting and knew that he couldn't make James move from that spot for anything. He then turned to the right, where some fifth years were sitting. He tapped the boy sitting right next to him, "Mind if I steal your seat?" The kid raised an eyebrow, "Kinda... yeah." Sirius's happy demeanor suddenly diminished, "Let me rephrase that." He leaned closer, "I'm stealing your seat, unless you want some _very_ unpleasant things to happen to you." The boy nodded and jumped up. Sirius turned back to Kendall smiling, "There you go," He patted the seat, "It's warm too!" Kendall sat down and ruffled Sirius's hair, "You are something else." He smoothed his hair with one hand and shrugged, "I know. It's a guy thing."

After the sorting and speech, the room became loud with the voices of the students talking about their summers or what was going to happen in school this term. James was focusing on what Lily was saying. "I really hope that I do better with my NEWT then my OWLS. I was cramming for weeks before the OWLS because I wasn't concentrating enough earlier in the year! I ended up with an Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy!" She said while lightly buttering a biscuit. James chuckled, "By one point, wasn't it? Because you had one star about a centimeter to far left!" Lily looked at him as if that centimeter was what determined if she passed or not. "Still Potter, if I had only measured correctly..." James shook his head. "You wouldn't have had to take fifth year over?" he said in a voice normally saved for Severus Snape. She rolled her eyes angrily, "Funny." James shrugged, "That's what you're acting like Lilz. That test didn't ruin your life, so what's the big deal?"

Elliot seemed to think that this was a good moment to cut James off before something ugly broke out. "I hope I do better, I mean I mostly got Acceptables. I only got two Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations!" She picked up her pumpkin juice, "But besides that, I don't want to spend my whole year worrying about NEWTs you know?" James smiled to himself and was about to shove a spoonful of peas into his mouth when Lily looked directly at him. He stared at her, his spoon still half way to his mouth, "Yes?" Lily shrugged, "You looking forward to Quidditch this year James?" He nodded and shoved the peas into his mouth. He knew the sudden subject change wasn't because Lily didn't want to talk about tests anymore. "I figured. Did you practice over the summer?" James swallowed and grabbed a biscuit of his own, "Why do I have a feeling I know where this is going?"

"Did you practice?"

"Yes. I did."

"Did you study at all?"

James shoved the biscut in his mouth and shook his head. Lily smiled in triumph and turned to Elliot, "See. As long as you're not as single-minded as James you should be able to do alright on your NEWTs." James glared up at her through bits of hair that were hanging in his face, still keeping his head down. "You're calling ME single minded Evans?" Lily nodded and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. James sat upright and rested his head on his hands, "Cause last time I checked, all you think about is school. Isn't that pretty single-minded?" Lily took in a quick breath, "Well, school is MUCH more important than Quidditch, Potter." James laughed a little, "Alright Lilz, alright." Elliot couldn't help but laugh to herself at how immature the two always around each other.

--------------------------------------------

After dinner, everyone began heading back to their own houses. On the way, Sirius and James accidentally knocked Remus into the trick step and had to listen to him accusing them of doing so on purpose the rest of the way to the portrait hole. "Alright Head Boy, what's the new password?" Sirius asked as they came up to the Fat Lady. James shrugged, "I don't know. I forgot it." Sirius smacked James upside the head, "You moron! Now we have to ask someone." Remus walked up to the portrait. "Password?" The Fat Lady asked. Her speech was slightly slurred, but she seemed to know what was going on still. He turned and smirked back at James and Sirius before saying, "_Mandragora_." Sirius frowned as he watched the portrait swing open, "Oh yeah, Remus is a prefect..."

A/N: odd place to end I know, but what can you do? I could write more I guess, but I like it ending here. So yeah, review please!!!


	2. I So Hate Consequences

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. In this chapter I only own Elliot and Aida.

A/N: Okay. I love this story with a passion, and I know my spelling and grammar may be off a bit, I'm not cool enough to have a functioning spell/grammar check (yeah my computer sucks that bad) I'll try and proofread at school when I get the chance. So go ahead and say what you have to, but please review!!

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: I So Hate Consequences

The next morning, the four boys woke up and headed for the Great Hall. Sirius was mumbling something about how classes should begin at noon or something. James ruffled his already messy hair, and a few fourth years giggled at him. Remus laughed and turned to his friend, "Prongs, I think they like you!" Sirius yawned and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, they'd be a lot easier to get with than Evans." He smiled at the girls and they giggled even louder. James rolled his eyes at his friend, "I will kill you one day Sirius. The details of when, where, and how aren't perfect yet, but your death is imminent." Sirius made his eyes wide and grabbed James's shoulder, "Oh! I'm so scared mate..."

They took their seats at the table. Professor McGonagall handed Peter his schedule and continued along the table. Sirius took a piece of toast as he grabbed his schedule from her, "Thanks Professor." She scowled at him as she handed Remus and James theirs. Sirius made a sound of disgust, "First class today is double Potions...with Slytherin..." James shrugged and took a bite of his own toast, "Well, at least we get to mess with Snivellus." Sirius nodded as he grabbed another piece of toast for himself. Peter looked from one of his friends to the other before grabbing his own piece.

"You guys must hate summer." The boys turned to see Elliot standing there staring at them. "You have to go three whole months without torturing an innocent guy daily." She looked at the toast in both James and Sirius's hands, "Is that all you two eat for breakfast?" Remus watched as Peter quickly put the toast back on the plate. James nodded as he took another bite of his own, but Sirius ignored the latter question, "I don't miss torturing him. It's just fun if you're stuck with him!" Elliot bit her lip and shook her head. James put a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Ellie! You know it's fun!" She shrugged him off and muttered something along the lines of, "Go eat your own sweaty Quidditch robes..." as she swiped the toast from Sirius's hand and walked away. Sirius turned to Remus, "Hey Moony, You think she's--"

"Mad? Most definitely."

"Bloody hell..."

---------------------------------------------------

Professor Slughorn welcomed the students as they walked into the dungeon. Lily took a spot close to the front, and James claimed the spot next to her before anyone else could. Lily glared at him, but didn't move. Sirius reluctantly sat next to his friend, silently wishing that Lily would stop being such a good student and would sit in back for once. Remus and Elliot were about to take the seats behind Sirius when he grabbed Elliot's arm, "Come on Elle, you and Remus are best mates, you always sit by each other." He smiled at the girl as she glared down at him, "Do something different for a change!" Remus shrugged and Peter took the open seat next to him. Elliot ripped her arm out of Sirius's grip and walked off to the other side of the room. She turned back to him, smiled, and sat next to none other than Severus Snape.

Remus tried not to laugh as Sirius stared at the girl with his mouth hanging slightly open. Elliot had always gotten along with Severus, and it seemed that she was the only Gryffindor that the Slytherins would put up with. "And to think, she'd be sitting right behind you if you would've been a bit more polite." Sirius slammed his head on his table, "Thank you Caption Obvious..."

Sirius turned his head to see Aida Amherst sit next to him. She was a tall girl with black hair, blue eyes, and the girl was built like a model. She was a fellow Gryffindor and one of Lily and Elliot's friends. Aida also had a knack for annoying Sirius as no one else could. "Hi Sirius!" She beamed at him and he forced a smile, "Hey there Aida." She turned and looked at Elliot, then back at Sirius, lips pursed, "I don't know how she could sit with him!" Sirius nodded in agreement. He glanced past Aida to see Elliot and Snape talking to each other and let out a low growl of, "That slimeball..." before Slughorn called for the class's attention.

"Alright class. Today we'll be working in pairs to make a potion that is most likely going to end up on your NEWT. You'll be making a small amount of a potion called Felix Felicis. Can anyone tell me what this potion does?" His eyes traveled right to Lily, who's hand had almost hit James as it flew into the air. He narrowly missed it by leaning back and almost falling into Sirius's lap. "Miss Evans?" Lily put her hand down, "It's a potion that causes the drinker good luck!" Slughorn nodded, "Yes, yes Miss Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor." He turned to the board and wrote FELIX FELICIS: LIQUID LUCK. "Now, this is a fairly complex potion, and there are debates of whether it should be on the NEWTs. You may very well be one of the last classes to learn to make it while in school."

James turned to Sirius and smiled. Sirius knew exactly what the other boy was thinking; use it for one of two things. Either to win at Quidditch or to be able to do the amazing thing that would get Lily to like him. But just as Sirius smiled in reply, Slughorn burst their metaphorical bubble. "I must inform you that using this potion for tests, or any other competitions or major events is prohibited." He eyed James, "And yes Mr. Potter, that means Quidditch." Sirius and Remus laughed. James was about to hit Sirius when Lily kicked him under the desk, "If you want to sit by me pay attention! You will not be the reason I fail." James glared at the girl for a moment but gave up and folded his arms, put them on the table, and put his head down.

Slughorn finished his introduction and let the class get to work. They had a little under an hour and a half to make the potion. After about ten minutes, James realized Lily was better off without him, and he absentmindedly flipped through the pages in the book about Felix Felicis. Remus was trying to get Peter to stop shaking enough to cut up some of the ingredients. "Peter, you'll be fine." Peter took the knife, "But Remus, if I don't understand it now how will I understand it on my NEWTs?" Remus stirred the potion, "You passed your OWLs, you'll pass your NEWTs."

Meanwhile, Sirius and Aida were doing pretty well with their potion. It was beginning to take on the golden sheen instead of the yellowish color it had been for the past twenty minutes. "Hey, Sirius, can you add the Billywig stingers please? I have to keep stirring this." Sirius nodded and pulled the stingers over to him. He took a quick glance at Elliot as he dropped them in. Aida followed his gaze, "I wonder if there's anything between those two, Elliot and Severus. She's the only Gryffindor who he seems to like..." Sirius shook his head, "They're friends. Unlikely friends, but only friends." Aida looked down at her book and started to stir the potion counter clockwise. "You might be right. He does respect Lily, but I think that's because she's constantly yelling at you and James when you pick on him, which is really rude by the way." Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push her voice out of his head.

Sirius hated Aida sometimes, well, most of the time. She always seemed to talk about his faults that no one else seemed to notice, or about how he was a bully and a jerk and she didn't know why so many girls liked him. However, the one thing she brought up that drove Sirius nuts was Elliot. Aida always said something about her that would make Sirius believe that he'd never have another chance even more than when he heard it strait from Elliot's mouth.

"Oh! Sirius can you chop up the clover roots please?" Sirius nodded and began to chop up the roots. "Careful. They can't be too small." Sirius nodded again and continued. Aida glanced over at Lily and then at Elliot and frowned, "That's odd, Elliot and Severus aren't chopping their roots, they're throwing them in whole..." She sighed and looked back at her book, "Odd how Severus gets top marks without following the instructions." She closed the book. "Maybe that's why Ellie is attracted to him."

Sirius suddenly yelped in pain and pulled his finger to his lips. "You okay?" Aida pulled his finger from his mouth, "Ooo, that's a bad cut. Lemmie fix it for you." Sirius shook his head and pulled his finger away, "So after the clover we're done right?" Aida nodded and Sirius threw the roots into the potion. Aida gasped suddenly as a little spot of red appeared on the surface, "Sirius, you got blood in it!" Sirius looked down at the potion. "Well, I wonder what that'll do." The potion began to bubble and hiss and Sirius went wide-eyed.

"You might want to move." Sirius's head snapped around to look at Snape. The greasy-haired boy smirked back and Elliot covered her mouth with her hand. Aida suddenly grabbed Sirius and dragged him down as the potion let off a small explosion. James pushed Lily back and covered his face with his arm. The arm of his robes got soaked and the potion fizzed against it. Remus had ducked, but Peter had gotten the potion all over his face. He was whimpering as his eyes bulged and became a nasty green color. His mouth was shut tight, his lips sprouting boils. The Slytherins all began to laugh.

Slughorn ran over to Peter and clicked his tongue, "O m'boy! Off to the hospital wing!" Peter nodded. Sirius got up from under the desk and brushed himself off, "I'll bring him sir." Slughorn nodded and waved them off. Aida sighed, "I'll clean up."

Sirius and Peter headed towards the door. Snape chuckled as they passed, "I told you to move." Sirius glared at Snape for a moment. Then a small smirk crept across his face, "You did. Thank you Snivellus. Allow me to offer my thanks," he flicked his left hand, causing a couple droplets of blood to land in the Slytherin's cauldron. "Your first zero in potions." And with that, he shoved Peter out the door and slammed it behind him. James stared at the cauldron wide-eyed, "Should we, Er..duck again?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

By lunch, everyone was talking about the exploding potions. It was typical thing for things to explode around the Marauders, but making Snape's potion explode was even better than usual. He was the best potions student to enter Hogwarts in years, and for Sirius to ruin his reputation like that was actually kind of dangerous. Snape also dabbled in the dark arts a bit, and now everyone was beginning to wonder what Snape's retaliation would be. Still, it wasn't likely that Snape would attack Sirius if the other three were around.

James, Remus, and Sirius decided to skip lunch that day. Sadly, Peter didn't join them because he was still in the hospital wing. James ruffled his hair and stared out at the lake. "Wonder where the squid's at." Remus shook his head, "I'm not even going to ask why you want to know." Sirius snorted and sat down on the banks. "Hey Moony, how long til the full moon?" Remus sat down next to his friend and pulled out his potion's homework (an essay on the effects of too much Felix Felicis) "Thirteen days, and I'm not looking forward to it." James sat down too and picked up a rock, "Are you ever looking forward to it?" Remus shrugged. Sirius smiled and watched as James threw the rock. It skipped across the water for a few feet, and then sank. A minute later, it was thrown back, and James had to dive out of the way so it wouldn't hit him in the forehead. Remus stared down at his essay, which now had water spots all over it. "Well Prongs, you found the squid." Sirius laughed, and James shoved him into the lake.

The bell rang signaling their free period as Sirius dried himself off with a flick of his wand. Remus dried his parchment and sighed, "No more interaction with the lake guys, alright?" James laughed and lay down on the ground. Sirius laughed too and happened to look up towards the castle, "Oh no..." James looked up at his friend, "What's wrong Padfoot?" Sirius pointed at Aida sprinting down the grounds towards them. James shrugged, "So? It's Aida." Now it was Sirius's turn to shove James into the lake. Remus took a breath of annoyance, as his parchment was soaked for the third time. "What did I just say?!" Sirius shot him an angry look, "Move away from the lake then." Remus picked up his stuff and moved another few feet from the lake. "Sirius, I know you hate Aida, but don't take it out on me."

Aida ran up and gave Remus a quick hug, "Hey you!" He smiled at her, "Hey Aida." She then looked up at Sirius and walked over to him, "Er.. Sirius?" The boy nodded, "That's me." Aida laughed nervously, "Yeah, I know. Uhm..." She took a quick glance behind her and then up at him, "What Aida?" She bit her lip. "WHAT?!"

"I know what Severus is going to do to get back at you. Well, what he DID to get back at you..."

"And what's that?"

"Uhm..." She looked around Sirius's shoulder at James, who had just gotten out of the squid's grip and pulled himself out of the lake, and raised an eyebrow, "You okay James?" Sirius turned and looked at James, then pushed him back in the water. Remus let out a cry of frustration as his essay was once again soaked. "I quit!" he said as he shoved his essay and book back into his bag. Sirius looked back to Aida. "Forget him. What did Snivellus do?" She glanced back again at the people filing out of the castle and Sirius grabbed her shoulders and turned her back around. "Tell me already Aida!" He almost begged as he shook the poor girl.

Aida didn't have to answer him though. She stared in fear as his face suddenly contorted in rage. He had seen them over her shoulder. The one thing he had dreaded for years had finally happened. Snape and Elliot were walking towards Snape's favorite spot, the shade of a clump of bushes, and Snape had his arm around the girl.

Sirius lightly pushed Aida to the side and began towards the two. Remus turned around to see where Sirius was going and quickly scrambled to his feet, "James, come on." James, who had just gotten back out of the water, was staring horrorstruck at Snape and Elliot. Remus turned back to him, "JAMES!" James nodded, "Oh, right. Coming." Aida picked up Remus's bag so no one would mess with it and followed the boys.

Everyone on the grounds noticed Sirius walking towards Snape, and most followed at what seemed to be a safe distance. The dark haired boy walked right up to the Slytherin and grabbed his shoulder. Sirius spun Snape around and before anyone could say anything, he'd punched that greasy-haired git right in the face.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: AH HAHAHAHAHA! My friend Sophie gave me the Snape/Elliot Idea. Thanks hun! Wish you'd have reviewed though instead of calling me! Oh! and thanks to my best mate Monica who is the only one who reviewed the first chapter. You made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Oh, and thanks for requesting I use Felix Felicis in this chapter!! You helped that damn horrible writers block. And for fixing a few words for me! My wonderful proofreader!!!!

This chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but I just LOVE this cliffhanger! I dunno why... but the fight happens in the next chapter. It'll be up tomorrow night if everything goes correctly.

And I think the whole lake incident was funny as hell. I might be the only one, but frankly, I don't give a damn!

please review! Thankies!

ForeverDisenchanted


	3. Realizations

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. In this chapter I own Elliot, Aida, Honey, and Pyper.

A/N: Okay. I love this story with a passion, and I know my spelling and grammar may be off a bit, I'm not cool enough to have a functioning spell/grammar check (yeah my computer sucks that bad) I'll try and proofread at school when I get the chance. So go ahead and say what you have to, but please review!!

**A/N pt 2: Well, this is it. The fight! and a little bit of how I think Sirius came up with Snuffles as a nickname. Short Chapter Co-Written by Sophie. Hoorah. **

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Realizations**

_--Everyone on the grounds noticed Sirius walking towards Snape, and most followed at what seemed to be a safe distance. The dark haired boy walked right up to the Slytherin and grabbed his shoulder. Sirius spun Snape around and before anyone could say anything, he'd punched that greasy-haired git right in the face.--_

Elliot let out a scream and jumped as Snape's head jerked back. He fell to the ground and Sirius glared down at him. Snape smirked at Sirius and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Sirius jumped at him. He let out a small yelp and tried to roll out of the way, but Sirius had him pinned. Elliot grabbed Sirius's robes and tried to pull him off, "Stop it Sirius!" Remus arrived at that exact moment and helped Elliot pull their friend off the other boy. As soon as they got him up, James grabbed Sirius's left arm and was trying his best to help hold him back. Snape got to his feet and pulled out his wand. Sirius was struggling against Remus and James, "Hex me you slimy git, go ahead. See what happens to you!" Snape spit blood and was breathing deeply, his wand still aimed at Sirius.

Snape slowly let a smirk turn up his puffy lip, "Well now, it seems to me that the wonderful, popular, and-" He closed his eyes and let out a laugh before continuing in a sarcastic tone. "the _handsome_ Sirius Black has lost the only girl he couldn't get with to a 'slimy git' like me!" the boy cocked his head, but didn't lower his wand, "Sad really, that you had to make a scene. Now everyone knows, and your reputation is quite possibly ruined." Sirius almost managed to rip out of his friends' grip, "Is that all she is to you?" He growled. "She's just a way to ruin my reputation for what I did to you?" Snape laughed, "Actually no! It's just convenient! But you, you would've dated her just to add her to your checklist of girl's you've slept with."

That was where he crossed the line, and everyone knew it because James and Remus let go of Sirius. Snape seemed to have realized it too because by the time Sirius had pulled out his wand and sent a spell at him, he'd launched his own. The spells collided in the air and both went flying backwards. Snape fell into the bushes, but Sirius managed to land on his back only a few feet away. James saw Snape raise his wand, "Sirius! Move!"

Sirius rolled off to the left as a shot of blue sparks streaked past him. James pulled out his wand and was about to attack Snape when Lily suddenly stepped in between him and Snape, "James Potter, you stop this right now!" She turned to Sirius, then to Snape. "And you two! I should give you detentions for the rest of the year! What are you doing?" She was glaring at Sirius now, as he got up and brushed himself off. Elliot grabbed Snape's arm and pulled him to her. Sirius growled and gripped his wand tighter, but Remus put a hand on his arm. "And you're no better Remus! A prefect! And letting them fight!" Remus tightened his grip on Sirius's arm. He hated when Lily reminded him of the fact that he should be able to control his friends better.

Lily then turned back to James, "And YOU!" James pointed at his chest and raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "Me?" and Lily slapped him across the face, "You're Head Boy! You should be _stopping_ fights not..._provoking_ them!" James stared at her in astonishment, "Lilz... you... you slapped me!" Her green eyes bore into his hazel ones, "And I'll do it as much as I have to until I've knocked some sense into you!" She turned her back to James and looked at Elliot, "I would've expected you to know what would've happened. Try to be more careful around people like Sirius who jinx first and ask questions later. One more fight and I'm reporting you all!" She turned to the ground that had gathered and pulled out her wand, "All of you... go to class! Shoo! This is not a Quidditch match! Go!"

------------------------------------------

Sirius skipped dinner that night and went strait to bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking. What was Elliot doing? Why was she with Snivellus of all people? Was he chasing a lost cause? Was she really truly over him for good? Sirius pulled his pillow over his head, and then he got a brilliant idea. A way to get into Elliot's head without getting caught.

Was it worth the risk? He'd done it before, the previous year, when James wanted to know what to get Lily for Christmas. It had worked pretty well then, and James had managed to get Lily a great gift (but sadly didn't win her over). "Well," he thought, "It's worth a shot."

--------------------------------------

James and Remus began towards Gryffindor Tower about fifteen minutes before everyone else left the Great Hall. Remus was shifting the books inside his bag and sighed, "I can't believe we got so much work on the first day! NEWTs are going to be hell!" James was running a hand along his cheek, "She actually slapped me..." Remus seemed not to have noticed his friend as he jumped the trick step. "I mean really! If the work is going to pile up like this NOW! I don't want to know what it's going to be like in a few months!"

"She honestly slapped me..."

"And with me missing classes once a month... It's OWLs all over again!"

"Lily slapped me."

"And not just the work! Sirius and Snivellus already fighting? This year is going to be complicated..."

"She slapped me."

Remus stopped in front of the Fat Lady and turned to James, "You still haven't gotten over that?" James let out a breath of a laugh, "Moony, she SLAPPED me!" Remus nodded in understanding, "No, that would mean you haven't yet. _Mandragora_."

The portrait hole swung open and Remus jumped in surprise. A shaggy black dog was sitting at the entrance, mouth slightly open, with it's tongue hanging out. Remus blinked, "Sirius... you're not going to try and get Lily and the girls to let you in their room again are you?" The dog barked and wagged it's tail. James laughed and pet his friend behind the ears, "I like you so much better as a dog... bet Elliot does too." Sirius snapped at James's hand. Remus laughed and moved so that Sirius could get out, "Alright, but be careful." Another small bark and Sirius trotted off down the corridor. James looked over at Remus and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Think he'll be able to pull it off? The girls haven't seen Snuffles in almost a year. I mean... you think they'll fall for it?" Remus shrugged, "Maybe." James nodded and followed Remus into the common room. "I still can't believe she slapped me..."

"Shut up James! Bloody Hell..."

----------------------------------------------

Lily, Aida, and Elliot left the Great Hall after dinner accompanied by their bunkmates Pyper Conant and Honey Gibbons. Pyper was a petite girl, and tan, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was a complete contrast to her best friend Honey who was extra tall, pale, and had dark brown hair and azure eyes. The two girls seemed able to talk about the fight, and it was really starting to get on Elliot's nerves.

As the five girls headed for the stairs, Aida pointed at something in the shadows, "Guys! Look!" Lily turned and smiled, "It's Snuffles!" She ran over to the corner where a large, shaggy, black dog was sitting. "Hey you!" She said petting him behind the ears, "Haven't seen you in almost a year! Where'd you go?" The dog barked happily at the attention. Elliot smiled, "Come on boy, you can stay with us tonight." Aida clapped in excitement, "Ooo! Careful! We're not allowed to have dogs in the castle!" Honey shrugged and ran a hand across the dog's back, "We'll set him outside tomorrow. It seems like it worked last year."

They snuck into the tower with the dog after they were sure no one who would care would be in the common room. James and Remus were playing chess when they came in. "Hey! What's that you got there?" He walked over and pet the dog's head, "Is this the same one from last year Lilz? What'd you call him again?" Lily rolled her eyes and headed toward the girl's staircase, followed by the other four. When they were gone, James laughed a little. "Man he's good." Remus nodded and put away the chess set, "Time for bed?" James yawned and nodded.

When the girls arrived in their dormitory, they all piled onto Lily's bed. None of them was ready to go to sleep just yet, not when there was girl talk to be had. "So, Ellie! You're actually with Severus?" Honey asked lying her head on Elliot's shoulder, "May I ask what's so... attractive about him?" Snuffles jumped up onto the bed and wagged his tail. Aida laughed, "I think Snuffles wants to know too!" Elliot laughed and bit her lip, "I dunno. We get along really well, and he's so sweet to me. I mean, I just don't see why not you know?" Snuffles whimpered and put his head on Elliot's knee. She put a hand on his head, "He's just a good guy. And those seem to be hard to find these days."

Pyper giggled, "I didn't think you liked the good guys! What ever happened to liking Sirius?" Lily rolled her eyes, "She grew up, that's what happened. She realized what he really was." Honey shrugged, "I still wish Sirius had a crush on me!" The girls laughed and Snuffles shifted a bit.

Elliot let out a short breath, "Well, he did sort of become a real jerk." Lily laughed a little, and Snuffles growled and slammed his tail on the bed. "What Snuffles? You know him? Is he a decent guy for dogs?" The black dog let out a small bark and the girls laughed again. Aida grabbed a pillow and pulled it up to her, "He probably thinks women are lower than dogs." Snuffles whimpered in reply.

Honey got up and grabbed the blanket off her bed. She rapped it around herself and sat back down, "But Sirius was really mad when he saw you and Severus." Elliot and Pyper nodded in agreement. Aida raked a hand through her hair and curled a piece on her finger, "He _was_ really upset. I've never seen him so tense, so angry." They were all silent for a moment. Then Elliot got up, "Well, all I know is I'm not going to end up part of his sex scandal! I won't! I'm with Severus and if he's really my friend he'll deal with it!" Lily nodded, "I just worry, I mean, it's only our first day." Elliot swallowed, "Only the first day and they're already fighting... this year is going to be horrible."

As the girl's changed, Snuffles hid under the bed and watched the dust move with each breath he took. When they were asleep he crawled out and leapt into Elliot's bed. She opened her eyes and smiled at the dog, "Alright, come here." Snuffles fell asleep with his back against her stomach and her arm around him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ahh! I know it's short. Thank you for your help Sophie. Next chapter should be up this weekend.

ForeverDisenchanted


	4. Exactly What You Want Me To Say

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. In this chapter I only own Elliot, Danyl, Drake, Keane, Dixie, and some random people.

A/N: Okay. I love this story with a passion, and I know my spelling and grammar may be off a bit, I'm not cool enough to have a functioning spell/grammar check (yeah my computer sucks that bad) I'll try and proofread at school when I get the chance. So go ahead and say what you have to, but please review!!

**A/N: SCORE! It's up sooner than I thought it would be. Monica bugged me to try and get it up today, and so I shall. So Monica, this chapter is just for you. Uhm... yeah, I dunno what else to say except, have fun with it everybody. **

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Exactly What You Want Me To Say**

The next week went by without anything remotely interesting happening. Sirius hadn't quite been his energetic, mischievous self since he'd heard the girls talking. He hadn't told anyone what he'd heard, just that he needed to think. Remus was looking a bit paler, seeing as there was less than a week until the full moon, and James was getting worried.

"But what if he's not up to it Moony?" James asked his friend one morning as they sat at the table. Sirius was busy helping Peter finish his Transfiguration homework, so the conversation seemed safe enough. "If we don't have Padfoot we can't go off like we usually do. I can't keep you in check by myself." Remus sighed and pushed his plate away. He shook his head, "Well, then we won't do it." James frowned and looked across the table at Sirius. "I hope he's up to it."

"Mr. Potter." James turned around to see Professor McGonagall. "Hey Professor." She set a piece of parchment in front of him, "These are the names of all the people who'd like to try out for Quidditch this year. I expect you'll hold try outs soon?" James nodded excitedly as his looked at the list, "Yes m'am. As soon as I can." McGonagall smiled, "I can get you the field this Saturday if you'd like." James beamed, "Yes! Please!" McGonagall nodded and walked off toward the staff table.

James turned to Remus and bit his lip, "You going to come out?" Remus shrugged, "Maybe I'll watch the tryouts." Sirius suddenly ripped the list away from James and began looking it over. He nodded at a lot of the names but stopped at one, "Elliot?!" James tore the paper away and found the girl's name, "Wow! Didn't think she'd be for it!" James scanned down the list and laughed, "You too Sirius? Alright, be there Saturday." He folded the parchment and put it in his bag. "I hope Danyl Jeffersen comes out. He was great last year."

James leaned back in his seat and scanned the table. Finally, he spotted Danyl sitting with a few of his fifth year friends, "Oi, Danyl!" The boy looked over at James with his dark brown eyes, the turn making his hair fall into his face, "What?" James got up and walked over to the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well my dear man, Quidditch try-outs are Saturday, and I'd like you to be there!" Danyl nodded, "O'course! Why wouldn't I be there?"

--------------------------------------------

Saturday came along, sunny, warm, and with a decent breeze. James and Remus walked onto the field while the dew was still fresh. "Where's Sirius?" Remus asked as James mounted his broom. James shrugged, "Said he'd be here, but he wanted to do something first." Remus nodded and took a seat on one of the lower benches. "Alright." James took this as a signal to go ahead and took off, feeling the wind in his hair and face for the first time in what seemed like forever. He sat still for a moment, level with the tallest goalpost. A smile crept onto his face, he bent low, and he took off like a bullet through the goalposts. He brought himself into a back flip and went through the hoop again before turning quickly and shooting off in the other direction. Remus laughed a bit to himself as he watched his friend.

Sirius, however, was sitting on the steps of the castle staring at the lake. Suddenly, the doors opened behind him, and he watched Elliot and Snape walk down the stairs. This had been what he was waiting for. He took a deep breath and debated if he really wanted to do this.

"Ellie! Hey! Ellie!" He got up and sprinted up to the two. He could've sworn he saw Snape flinch, but ignored it. Elliot stared at him, annoyance etched in her face, "What is it?" Sirius took another deep breath and looked his friend dead in the eyes, "I have a real problem with us not talking." She let out a little laugh. Sirius pulled a lock of hair out of his face, "And I've kind of realized that if I want to call myself your friend, I have to respect your..." He looked at Snape for a moment, "decisions." Elliot put the back of her hand to Sirius's head. "What're you doing Elle?"

"Checking for a fever, I think you might be ill."

Sirius pulled her hand away and shook his head, "Well, that's all I really needed to say. I have to get to the quidditch field." He turned away and walked off along the grounds. Snape raised an eyebrow, "That was... unexpected." Elliot nodded, "He's sick. He must be sick." She shook her head, "It's like he knew exactly what I wanted from him." She pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest, pouting. "One of the girls must've told him." Snape shrugged and looked up at the field, "I don't honestly think he means it, but you can give him the benefit of the doubt if you must. I'll come meet you later." Elliot nodded and gave him a quick kiss before running off to try-outs.

------------------------------------------------

James looked at all of the people waiting to start the try-outs. He nodded to himself and then turned to Remus, "Good turnout?" Remus nodded back. James waved his arms to get his fellow Gryffindors' attention, "Oi! Up here!" No one seemed to notice him at first, but Sirius quickly backed him up. "Hey! James is trying to talk! Shut Up!" It took a minute, but soon it was quiet. James took a breath, letting his shoulders rise and fall with it. "Thank you Padfoot."

"No problem mate."

"Now! I know some of you are my good friends, and some of you I've barely talked to... But this is going to be completely fair. Okay?" He looked at the ones who nodded and smiled, "Alright then. Who wants to try for Chaser?" About twenty hands went up into the air. "Okay... how about you," He pointed at Danyl, "you..." he pointed at a fourth year girl with short blonde hair, "and you!" He pointed to a second year boy. "Okay, up in the air! Let's get moving."

After trying all the quidditch star wannabes, James ended up with a team he happened to be very proud of. Danyl had pulled some tactical tackles and made chaser. The other two were Keane Turncoutte, a sixth year boy who was the only one to ever tackle Danyl during the practice, and Dixie Morris, a dark haired third year girl.

The beaters were a bit easier to choose. The only two people who did any good were Sirius and Drake Powers, a sixth year who was quite muscular. Drake had hit the Bludger a bit further than Sirius did, and Sirius was a bit pouty about it for a few minutes.

James had then settled on Elliot for Keeper. She'd saved all five throws from all three chasers and could avoid the bludgers pretty well. James himself, of course, was still going to be the team's Seeker.

He called the new team over to him after everyone else had left. "Alright, I'll let you all know when practice is. Just know it'll be frequent." Sirius, Elliot, and Danyl laughed. James frowned, "What's so funny?" Sirius shrugged, it's just, you're so obsessed with quidditch that we may end up with two practices a day."

"Just remember, I can drop you and replace you as fast as I accepted you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, Sirius, Remus, and Elliot began back toward the castle together. James was rambling on about the new team when he suddenly stopped talking. Elliot laughed, "Where is he?" James turned to her, "Huh?" She laughed and ruffled his hair before his own hand could reach his head. "I know that face Prongsie! That means Severus is near." James pointed to the bunch of bushes where Snape loved to sit. Elliot nodded and ran off.

"Hey Padfoot, wanna go throw him in the lake. I don't see lilz anywhere so it should...be...safe..." He turned and realized that Sirius was still walking towards the castle. Remus shrugged, "Come on Prongs." James took one last look at Snape before following his friends, "Ah, we'll get him later." He bit his lip and it was silent for a moment. "Prongs?"

"Yeah?"

"You think Padfoot's ok?"

"He'll be fine."

Remus shoved his hands in his pockets. "I hope you're right."

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ahhh! I know! Quidditch. WHOOO!!! Anyway… that's it for now. This is the last short chapter for a while. 5 and 6 are pretty long, and I'm still adding to them and fixing them up. I hope to get them up soon.

ForeverDisenchanted


	5. Full Moon

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. In this chapter I own Elliot, Aida, Honey, and Pyper.

A/N: Okay. I love this story with a passion, and I know my spelling and grammar may be off a bit, I'm not cool enough to have a functioning spell/grammar check (yeah my computer sucks that bad) I'll try and proofread when I get the chance. So go ahead and say what you have to, but please review!

**A/N: Wow, it's hard to keep up with the writing and posting when you're in school for 13 hours a day! (damn musical...) Also there's finals, and then so much crap at the beginning of the summer... anyway, I'm not going to waste time explaining why I took so damn long. I've FINALLY got chapter 5 up! Now Monica can start bugging me for chapter 6! Sorry for the wait everyone.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Full Moon**

The night before the first full moon of the year, Sirius told James and Remus that he really wasn't up for their late night escapades. James stared at him, mouth slightly open. Remus nodded, "I understand completely." James blinked. Sirius rolled his eyes, "Is it really that important to you James?" The boy ruffled his hair and let himself fall back in his bed, "It's kind of rude to Moony. I mean..." Remus shoved his pillow over James' face. "Don't worry about him. I'm fine with it. Just promise me you'll come next time." Sirius nodded, "I will."

James threw the pillow off of his face, "Sirius! We made a deal years ago that we'd do this every month! No matter what! It's... it's what the Marauders are all about!" Sirius raised an eyebrow. Remus rolled his eyes. James frowned and turned to Peter, "What's your say on this Wormtail?" Peter froze up and looked from one friend to the other, as if sizing up who would make his life more miserable. "I think Remus is the one who should decide."

James pursed his lips in a pout and folded his arms across his chest. Sirius laughed, "Alright! If Prongsie is going to have a fit..." James threw his pillow at his friend, "Hey! Only Elliot can call me Prongsie! Not you!" Sirius kicked the pillow onto the floor. Remus sighed, "You had to mention her?"

"No, it's okay," Sirius smiled, "I've just kind of accepted it." James let out a loud 'Ha' and sat up on the edge of his bed, "Accepted it? That's a load of crap and you know it." Remus took out his Defense Against The Dark Arts homework, knowing that it was going to be a while before he got another chance. "You never know James. Maybe he did. He is Sirius after all." James smirked, "O yeah. He can get a new girlfriend in a snap." He snapped his fingers in Sirius's face. "Right Padfoot?"

"Sure."

"O what do you mean sure?" James began counting on his fingers, "There was Emily, Kendall, Erika, Luella, Kendall AGAIN, Pernella, Abbie, Nicki, Lucy, Zoe, Vikky, Opal, Olivia, Sophie..." He stopped when he noticed the glare that his best friend was giving him. "What?" Sirius closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and closed the curtains on his bed. James frowned, "Padfoot?" Remus closed his book and shoved it back in his bag before following Sirius's lead. James sighed, "Alright. Goodnight."

---------------------------

Elliot stared out the window at the full moon in the clear night sky. She turned back to Lily who had her head buried in a book. Aida, Honey, and Pyper were sleeping. It was a perfectly normal night in their dorm. Elliot sighed to herself and turned to look back out the window at the Whomping Willow.

And she saw a dog, a stag, and a rat. She closed her eyes and shook her head, but when she looked back, they were still there. She watched as the rat ran between the branches and tap a root. The tree froze and the stag and dog bounded under the tree. All three disappeared, and Elliot decided it was time to go to sleep.

The next morning, Elliot walked down to breakfast still thinking about what she'd seen. It was so odd, even for seeing everything here at Hogwarts. She decided not to tell anyone about it, just to ignore it, to try not to think about it.

---------------------------

"Glad you came Padfoot." James smiled and yawned. Sirius nodded and grabbed a piece of toast. "I swear that that is all you boys eat!" Sirius and James turned to look at Elliot. Sirius shrugged and took a bite. Elliot smiled, "What's wrong with you two? You look tired." Sirius smirked to himself and looked down at the table. James shrugged, "Just doing some late night homework."

"You need to learn to lie better."

---------------------------

A/N: Alright, this was like random chapter that didn't really fit anywhere so I made it a separate chapter.

Review!!


	6. Wicked Game

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. I only own my OC. alright here you go

A/N: Okay. I love this story with a passion, and I know my spelling and grammar may be off a bit, I'm not cool enough to have a functioning spell/grammar check (yeah my computer sucks that bad) I'll try and proofread at school when I get the chance. So go ahead and say what you have to, but please review!!

A/N: Well, this is the chapter where the plot really comes into play. Have fun! I tried to actually write out the Quidditch match, but all I did was embarrass myself, so I shortened it a bit... o well.

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Wicked Game**

It was the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Everyone had come out to watch, and the stands were filled with the chatter of excited students. The scarlet clad Gryffindors were already overly excited about the match and sat waiting to be called onto the field.

"Snape coming down to watch?" Elliot turned up to look at Sirius, "Yes." He smiled, "Rooting for Gryffindor?" She shook her head, "Rooting for me." The two friends looked at each other for a moment. Elliot smiled. Sirius burst out laughing. Elliot chuckled to herself and stood up. The two stopped laughing as they made eye contact. For a moment, they stared into each other. Nevertheless, James was there to kill their 'moment'.

"Alright guys! Let's go!" He put an arm around each friend and smiled, "Excited?" Sirius ruffled his friend's hair, "Not as excited as you mate." Elliot nodded, "No where near it."

-------------------

Alden Wenstein, a sixth year Hufflepuff, was the announcer for the season. He was good at it; he proved it during the previous year when he was able to go most of the season without being biased at all. He called out the teams, and they took the field.

Lily and the others were sitting as high up as they could. Aida pulled out a pair of binoculars, "This should be entertaining." Honey nodded and took the binoculars from her friend, "Always is." She turned to Lily and smiled, "I can't wait to see James. He looks so damn good in his uniform. Don't you think?" Lily rolled her eyes and looked towards the field as Alden yelled, "Annnd they're off!"

"Looks like Danyl Jeffersen has the quaffle--He dives UNDER Doris MacHagger and look at that burst of speed!--passes to Dixie Morris--Keane Turncoutte--Morris--Jeffersen--Morris--She shoots...AND SCORES! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor stands erupted. Aida was jumping up and down and clapping. Lily laughed a bit. Honey suddenly motioned for the girls' attention, "Look!" She pointed up at James. A bludger was flying at the back of his head. "James!" Lily screamed as Aida gasped beside her. James turned to look at her, and the bludger just missed his head. He spun his broom around and noticed a glint of gold near the Ravenclaw goalposts. He flattened himself down and took off just as the buzzer sounded for another Gryffindor goal.

"Nice shot by Turncoutte!--Hey!--It looks like Potter has spotted the snitch!--being followed closely by Julia Muntun!--Oh! Ravenclaw beater Tossel hits a bludger towards the Gryffindor seeker!"

James glanced down to see the bludger coming right at him and let himself slip down on his broom, now hanging upside down. The bludger flew past, and so did Julia. "Damn..." James flung himself back up onto the broom and pushed himself to his feet. "Looks like Potter's standing on his broom--what's he planning?-"

As if answering the question, James jumped off his broom right over the flat-lying Julia. He reached out, caught the snitch between his fingers and arched his body into a swan dive. He heard people scream, but about 10 feet below the catch, he was able to grab his broom with one hand and hang there holding out the snitch with the other.

"That my friends, is why we love James Potter!--another amazing catch! Gryffindor wins!"

James scrambled back onto his broom and met the rest of the team on the ground. Elliot jumped onto his back and ruffled his hair with one hand while wrapping the other around his neck for support. "That was amazing James! Bloody brilliant!" Sirius laughed, "You really know how to give the crowd a heart-attack!" James just beamed.

-----------------------

That night there was a celebration in the common room, as always. Sirius, of course, had gotten some refreshments from the kitchens, along with half the food left over from dinner. James was ecstatic as always. He enjoyed everyone trying to explain what his amazing catch looked like from where they were seated. He lived for days like these.

That was half the reason Lily couldn't stand him.

Lily sat in the corner of the common room, a couple of books open in front of her. Sirius tapped James on the shoulder and pointed to the Head Girl. James handed his drink to his friend and worked his way over to her.

"Hey Lilz." She didn't respond. James bit his lip, "Lily?" She slammed one of the books closed and shoved it in her bag, "I'm not going to tell you how great that catch was James." He laughed, "I know you won't Lily. You act like I don't know you." He sat down in the chair next to her. "I do want to thank you though. You're the reason I happened to turn before that bludger hit me."

"I'm sure it could've hit you and done nothing to that big head of yours."

"Lily!" James sighed, "Listen, I didn't come over here to talk about the game. I came because you're over here all alone while everyone else is enjoying themselves." Lily let out a 'hmph' and grabbed her quill out of her bag. "Oh, come on Lilz! I don't understand why you seem to hate me so much! What have I ever done to you?"

Lily sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It's not what you've done to me James. I can't stand your arrogance. Your ego is too big for your own good. I hate the way you ruffle your hair so you always look like you just got off a broom, the way you enjoy when everyone is praising the 'great' James Potter. I hate how you torture Severus just because you can. I hate those stupid nicknames you and your friends have, and you calling yourselves Marauders. I can't understand why they made you head boy, when all you do is cause trouble..."

She stopped when she noticed that James had hung his head. His messy hair covered his eyes, and he swallowed. "I get it." He got up and turned back to her with a small smile, "Sorry for bothering you Lilz." She sighed, "James it's not like..."

"I understand Lily. I've been chasing what I can't have. You're my friend, and I should consider myself lucky for that. I won't bother you anymore."

-------------------------------

"Sirius." Remus tapped his friend on the shoulder, "Where's James?" Sirius pointed to the corner, but quickly noticed that only Lily was sitting there. "Uhm... Not sure mate." He frowned and looked around the common room. It was getting empty, considering it was well past midnight. "Upstairs?" Remus shrugged and the two headed up to their dorm.

Sirius opened the door and saw a sleeping Peter lying on his bed. Sirius then noticed James sitting on the edge of his own bed, staring out the window. "Hey mate." He walked over and took a seat. Remus closed the curtains on Peter's bed before sitting on his own bed. Sirius cocked his head, "Prongs?" James sighed, "I'm never going to be able to get her. I give up." Remus bit his lip. It was silent for a long time.

Finally, they all went to bed. Sirius was still awake long after the others drifted off. He stared strait up, thinking. He'd lost Elliot for good. No questions about that. So, he and James had gone through everything together. Were they just going to have to make it through this too?

He shook his head and rolled over onto his side. If Lily didn't like James because he was so egotistical, maybe Sirius could show her what being egotistical really meant. A smirk crept onto his face. Sirius was known for dating every girl he could get close to. However, the smirk disappeared rather quickly. James had a big mouth, and he would most likely let it slip that it was a way to get Lily, and both he and Sirius would be in trouble. Sirius would have to make it look real, to _everyone_; but if he did this, James may never forgive him.

------------

a/n: review plz


	7. The Dance

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. I only own my OC. alright here you go

A/N: Okay. I love this story with a passion, and I know my spelling and grammar may be off a bit, I'm not cool enough to have a functioning spell/grammar check (yeah my computer sucks that bad) I'll try and proofread when I get the chance. So go ahead and say what you have to, but please review!!

A/N: AHHHH! I 3 this chapter. Probably my favorite...so far...

-------------------------------

**Chapter 7: The Dance**

_Fall turned into winter with, it seemed, almost nothing of importance happening. However, behind the sceanes, one of the biggest events of the year had begun to unfold. _

_Not to mention that Christmas break came with a special surprize. There was going to be a Christmas dance for the 6th and 7th years! Everyone was running around trying to get a date (and a good date at that) before everyone else. Well, almost everyone..._

------------------------

"Sirius? Why aren't the girls swarming all over you as usual?" James glanced over at his friend curled up in the armchair across from him. Sirius shrugged and glanced over at the fire, "I dunno. I guess they can smell when I've already got a date or something." James rolled his eyes and slumped even lower in his own chair. "I hope I don't act like you did with Snivellus and beat the hell out of Lily's date." "You asked her?" Sirius stared at his friend with a look of amusement, "I thought you were done with her." James blushed and smiled, "Couldn't pass up the chance?" Sirius shook his head, "Idiot." James frowned to himself, "I wonder who's taking her anyway."

----------------------

"Sooo, Lily! Who are you going with?" Aida stared at her friend with her big, excited eyes. "Hmm?" Lily laughed a little, "No one special. Don't worry about it."

"Well, if it's no one special why can't you tell me?"

"I can tell you."

Aida smiled and bit her lip. "But I'm not going to tell you." Aida flopped back onto her bed. "You're the meanest friend I have Lily." Lily rolled her eyes, "Okay Aida." She sighed, "Elle with Severus today?" Aida nodded, "Why do you think I'm not following her around." The girl sighed, "The git would turn me into a toad, and then he'd make me a DEAD toad."

"You sound like you've been hanging with James and Sirius too much."

"It's just the truth."

--------------------

Remus straitened his tie and turned to look at James, who happened to be fighting with Peter's tie that was a little to tight around his throat. "Bloody Hell Wormtail! What did you do to this damned thing?!" James tugged at the knot and Peter let out a small squeak. Remus pulled out his wand and, with a small flick of his wrist, made the tie fall limply to the ground. James sighed in relief, "Thank you." Peter rubbed his throat, "Yeah. Thanks Moony."

James flopped down onto his bed. He glanced over at Sirius who was staring out the window, seemingly lost in thought. "Paaadfoooot..." James rolled over and looked up at his best friend, "What's on your mind?" Sirius glanced down at James. "Nothing you need to worry about." He ruffled his friend's hair, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "We're going to be late guys. I'll meet you in the common room."

James stared at his friend's back as he shut the door behind him, "What the...? I am really getting sick of him lately." Remus finished tying Peter's tie and turned to James, "He's been a bit odd since the whole Elliot thing..." He sat down on James' bed, "And I haven't seen much of him lately." Peter frowned, "I wonder what he's been up to..."

---------------------

_By the time the sun had set The Great Hall was packed. All the students were having a great time. Even the teachers seemed to be enjoying themselves. No one could get upset in such an atmosphere._

_Or so it seemed._

----------------------

Lily, Honey, Pyper, and Danyl sat by the punch bowl as the other students danced and enjoyed themselves. Lily frowned and glanced over to the doors of the Great Hall. "Where is he?" Honey took a sip of her punch, "Who?" Lily rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. Pyper smiled, "Her date." Lily smacked her friend in the shoulder. Danyl suddenly put down his punch, "Alright! Now the party's starting!" He pointed towards the door. Lily turned and a smile crossed her lips, "Finally!"

The Marauders had finally arrived. Aida was hanging on Remus's arm, while her cousin Danielle was with James. Peter was alone as expected, but he wasn't the only one without a date...

Sirius had come alone...

at least, that's what it looked like...

-----------------------

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! And I know, it's short. Don't worry. I'll have the next chapter up tonight. I just saw HP: OOTP two times so I'm thinking 1,000 percent 'Harry Potter'. Enjoy.


	8. Christmas Evel

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. I only own my OC. alright here you go

A/N: Okay. I love this story with a passion, and I know my spelling and grammar may be off a bit, I'm not cool enough to have a functioning spell/grammar check (yeah my computer sucks that bad) I'll try and proofread when I get the chance. So go ahead and say what you have to, but please review!!

A/N: I KNOW IT'S SHORT. It's one of those perfect places to end a chapter thing. Don't worry, it's only 11:11 am, and I have ALL DAY to write. Plus this is the best part, so it'll be fun fun fun.

-------------------------

Chapter 8: Christmas Evel

_Sirius had come alone..._

_at least, that's what it looked like..._

Sirius and Peter headed for the punch table as Remus and James led their dates to the dance floor. Almost everyone was confused about why Sirius was alone, especially the girls who had been rejected because of his 'date'. However, he didn't act like anything was peculiar.

"Lily!" He walked over and gave the redhead a hug. "Sirius! You're late." He pulled out of the hug and smiled at her. "Sorry, Peter's tie was trying to kill him." Lily looked at Peter who nodded and gave his tie a slight tug. Sirius turned to Honey and Pyper, "Having fun?" They stared at him with horrified looks. He glanced back at Lily, who shrugged, and the two turned to head to the dance floor.

Danyl stared at their backs for a moment. "Wait a sec..." The two turned back to him. Danyl ran a hand through his hair, "You're Lily's date?!" Sirius nodded. Danyl blinked. Everyone just stared at each other for a moment.

"Is that a problem Danyl?" Sirius asked while still wearing his typical smile. Danyl let out a small angry breath, "Well yeah!" He glanced back at the dancers to make sure James wasn't near. "I mean, your best mate has loved her for years, and now as soon as he gives up you just snatch her up?" Sirius shrugged, "Why not? The keywords there are: he gave up." He sighed and headed back for the floor.

Pyper turned to her best friend in astonishment, "A galleon says James breaks his nose." Honey shook her head, "I'll be surprised if they aren't carting what's left of Sirius to St. Mungo's within the hour." Danyl sat down on one of the tables, "Damn. I can't believe Sirius would do that." He frowned, "I mean, sure he's always trying to get the pretty girls, but I didn't think he'd EVER go for Lily. Not with his friend liking her and all." Pyper shrugged, "It's their problem." She turned to Danyl and smiled, "Wanna dance?"

--------------

"Hey Ellie, look who's dancing together!" Snape nodded towards Lily and Sirius. Elliot turned to look and shook her head, "Just friends dancing." She turned back to her boyfriend. "So what?" Snape shrugged, "Oh. I guess I never realized Lily let her friends touch her butt." Elliot's eyes widened, "What?!" She turned so quickly to check that Snape heard a nice POP from her neck. "Calm down." He turned her back to him with one finger, "Don't worry about them."

"Oh no, now you brought it to my attention." She pulled away from him and pushed her way through the people towards her friends. "Sirius!" She hissed, "Lily!"

The two turned to her. "O hey Elle." Lily said with a small smile. Elliot pushed Sirius apart from Lily, "What are you doing?" Sirius rolled his eyes, "And you yelled at me when I punched Snivellus." Elliot turned back to the boy, "And just what do you mean by that?" She looked between the two, "Oh no...you're not..." Sirius smirked. Elliot turned to Lily with a look of utter shock, "You're dating HIM!?" Lily smiled awkwardly. Elliot backed away a little, "I can't... I can't believe you two."

---------------

James and Danielle were sitting in the courtyard. Danielle was rambling on about how much she liked the song that was playing, and James was watching the clock. '_How long can this girl talk?_' He downed the last of his punch in an attempt to escape. "I'm going to go get more okay? You want any?" Danielle nodded, "Yes please!" James smiled, "Okay, I'll be right back. Stay here." Danielle nodded. James began back towards the castle. He sighed, "I am going to kill Aida..."

James got to the punch table, and met none other than Snape. "Hey Snivvly." Snape rolled his eyes and took a short sip of his punch. James smirked, "Where's Elle?" Snape pointed towards Sirius and Lily, "Fighting with them I think." James shook his head, "Glad I'm not part of that."

"Oh, but what's going on might intrigue you."

"Why?" James looked back at the Slytherin, who was smirking back at him. "Alright Snivvly, what's with the 'I know something you don't know' look." Snape laughed a little, "Well, it just so happens I do know something you don't. The sad part seems to be that it's probably been happening right under your nose and you've been ignorant the entire time." He glanced back at the small group and his smirk fell into a smile, "Ah, here comes Elliot."

Elliot was walking towards the two boys, staring at the ground. James folded his arms across his chest, "Hey, Elle." Elliot looked up and James could see her face was red and her eyes were shining. Snape put down his glass, "I wonder what that pompus ass did to her now." James grabbed Snape's arm, "Don't say that about Sirius right infront of me Snivellus." Snape ripped himself away from James, "Pretty soon you may agree with me. Take a look." James glanced over to look at Sirius and Lily, and he had to grip the table to keep from falling back.

Sirius and Lily were kissing.

--------------------

A/N: I'll have chapter 9 up ASAP. Thanks for being patient. Review plz? Reviews make my day...


	9. Someone Must Get Hurt

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. I only own my OC. alright here you go

A/N: Okay. I love this story with a passion, and I know my spelling and grammar may be off a bit, I'm not cool enough to have a functioning spell/grammar check (yeah my computer sucks that bad) I'll try and proofread when I get the chance. So go ahead and say what you have to, but please review!!

A/N: Here Monica, it's up. Lol.

-------------------------

Chapter 9: Someone Must Get Hurt

_Elliot looked up and James could see her face was red and her eyes were shining. Snape put down his glass, "I wonder what that pompous ass did to her now." James grabbed Snape's arm, "Don't say that about Sirius right in front of me Snivellus." Snape ripped himself away from James, "Pretty soon you may agree with me. Take a look." James glanced over to look at Sirius and Lily, and he had to grip the table to keep from falling back._

_Sirius and Lily were kissing._

_----------_

Elliot noticed James's face and turned to see Sirius and Lily, "Oh no." She turned back, ran strait past Snape, and wrapped her arms around James. "Prongsie..." A low growl emanated from James's throat. "James stop… please…" Elliot tightened her grip.

"Elliot...Let go." James was still gripping the table and staring at the two lovers. "No. James, I'm sure you guys can..."

"Let go."

"James!"

"Let...GO!"

Elliot fell backwards onto the floor with a small 'oomph' and James started to push through the crowd towards Sirius and Lily. Snape helped Elliot up, "You okay?" She turned to look at James and bit her lip, "I am right now." She ripped away from him and began after James. Snape rolled his eyes and followed at a walk.

-----------

"Hey there Sirius." James tapped his friend on the shoulder. Sirius and Lily stopped kissing and Sirius turned his head just enough to be able to see James out of the corner of his eye. "Yes James?" James laughed a bit, "You really are something else." Sirius turned to face his friend. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance. James had punched him right in the nose.

Sirius fell back into the wall. He winced in pain for a moment. "Bloody! James! I think you broke my nose!" Sirius was looking up at James while blood began pouring out of his nose. James cracked his knuckles, "Good. I think if I had to hit you again I would've really hurt my hand."

------------

Pyper turned to Honey, "See! I told you!" Honey smacked her friend, "That doesn't make it a good thing!" Danyl bit his lip, "I don't like this." He happened to glance at the doorway, and he noticed Remus running towards his friends. Honey seemed to have spotted it too. "Oh! Remus don't get involved!" Danyl rolled his eyes, "Like he'd just let them fight!"

------------

For a moment, James and Sirius stared at each other. No one moved, and the only noise was the music. Everyone had stopped dancing, and there was a large crowd around the two friends.

Snape pushed his way through the crowd and kneeled next to Sirius. The Gryffindor turned to face him, "Right now isn't the best time Snivvly." Snape chuckled, "I just wanted to take this moment to tell you a small fact of life."

"And what's that?"

"Karma's a bitch."

Sirius moved as to hit the Slytherin, but was beat to it by none other than Elliot. She smacked him hard enough to make him loose balance, "STAY OUT OF THIS SEVERUS!" Everyone was now staring wide-eyed at her. She swallowed, "I mean, don't we have enough problems?" A few people nodded in agreement. Snape stared at Elliot in pure amazement.

James was the first to snap back. "So where were we?" He pulled his wand out of his pocket, "O yeah, now I remember." He raised his wand and Sirius reached for his own.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Both boys' wands shot out of their hands and everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall standing with her own wand looking livid. "I should've expected you boys to do something tonight." She looked at all the other students, then back at James and Sirius. "You'll both serve detention when classes resume, and you are no longer permitted at this dance."

Sirius stood up with help from Remus. James had already turned on his heel and headed out of the Great Hall.

---------------

"Well, what did you think would happen when he found out?" Remus asked Sirius as they walked back towards Gryffindor Tower. Sirius shrugged, "Hey, wanna do something about this broken nose for me Moony?" Remus shook his head, "Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because I agree with James. You did deserve it."

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. Remus continued walking. "What are you pissed at me too?" Remus ignored him. Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sirius?" he turned around to see Lily behind him. He smiled, "Go on and enjoy the dance. You didn't get kicked out." She bit her lip, "Want me to do something about that?" She pointed to his nose. "Uhm, yeah, that'd be wonderful." Lily grabbed her wand from her bag, "_Episky_." Sirius felt the spell working for a moment and suddenly the pain was gone. "Thanks Lily." She smiled, "Come on, we'll go clean you up."

---------------

Snape and Elliot didn't talk the rest of the night. Infact, Snape left a few minutes after Sirius and James. For a while, all people were talking about was the fight. Still, within the hour they had other things to talk about.

Aida was livid. She had been enjoying her date with Remus and couldn't stand that he'd left. Honey and Pyper were trying their best to cheer her up. Elliot had gone out to the courtyard.

As she was walking, she noticed Danielle sitting alone picking the little colored stones off her dress robes. "Danielle?" She looked up at Elliot and smiled. "Hi!" Elliot sat down next to her. She sighed, "So James got kicked out?"

"Yeah."

"He owes me punch."

-----------------

James sat in the common room with Remus. It was completely silent. Every few moments James would hit something or angrily ruffle his hair, but it was still awkward. Remus couldn't believe Sirius could be so cruel to James, and he felt horrible. Finally, James broke the silence.

"He better have a good reason for this." He took a breath, "And by good I don't mean his stupid 'checklist'." Remus rolled his eyes, "James, you know as well as I do that Sirius was NEVER like that. He didn't have a list." He turned and stared into the fire, "We don't need you fueling the rumors that he's a man-whore."

"Well, right now that's what he looks like to me."

"James."

"Why should I care what people think about him!?"

Remus got up and started walking towards the stairs, "I'm going to bed." James got to his feet and yelled after his friend, "So you're defending what he did then?"

Remus stopped dead, "No James, I don't condone it. But if you two are going to ruin this friendship because of a girl..." He looked down at his feet and clenched his fists, "After everything we've been through...especially you and Sirius...I don't think I could ever forgive either of you." And with that he walked upstairs.

----------------

A/N: wow, I made myself cry with that last one. Review plz.


	10. Victims Of Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. I only own my OC. alright here you go

A/N: Okay. I love this story with a passion, and I know my spelling and grammar may be off a bit, I'm not cool enough to have a functioning spell/grammar check (yeah my computer sucks that bad) I'll try and proofread when I get the chance. So go ahead and say what you have to, but please review!!

A/N: AH! I just finished Deathly Hallows. Errgh! Anyone who's finished it will probably know why I'm slightly angry. Lol. I wont give spoilers here. I'm not mean. Anyway, Kinda sad it's over... but HP will live on in the books, the movies, our hearts, and of course...Fanfics. LOL

Enjoy!

---------------

Chapter 10: Victims of Love

It was a sunny Saturday morning, and many of the students were outside having snowball fights, or enjoy the above 30-degree weather.

Sirius and James, however, sat on opposite sides of the trophy room. Classes had been in session for about a week, and Professor McGonagall had finally given the boys their detention. They were being forced to clean everything in it with no magic. This wasn't the first time they'd had this as a punishment. In fact, people used to joke that the trophy room would probably get horribly unkempt once James and Sirius were gone.

Neither one had said a word to the other as the scrubbed the trophies and plaques. The only sounds had been the clanks of the heavy objects moveing and the splash of water every little while. Now it was just another awkward silence.

Sirius stared at the ceiling. He hated being in the same room with James and not talking. He wished that his friend would suddenly come up with another idea to land them back in detention, and that they'd laugh together at their own cleverness, like always.

But he had brought this upon himself.

----------------

Elliot and Lily were sitting together in the common room. Lily was reading, and Elliot was trying her best to do her Herbology homework. "Lily, I can't concentrate..." Lily didn't even bother to look up at her. Elliot frowned and looked back down at the two sentances she had managed to write. "I hate when everyone's fighting..."

"Everyone is not fighting."

"The Marauders are fighting."

"That's not everyone."

Elliot took a breath of annoyance and shoved her homework back into her bag. "O yeah, I forgot. You really don't care do you?" Lily slammed her book, "Don't start that! You know I do. But I'm not going to let their silly fights affect me." Elliot looked directly into Lily's eyes, "Even if it involves you? You won't try to help?" Lily bit her lip and opened her book back up, "They'll be okay. Nothing can ruin that friendship."

Just then, The portrait hole swung open. James and Sirius stepped through, both looking like it was taking all they had not to start screaming at one another. Sirius walked over to the two girls, "Hey Ellie." He sat down next to Lily, "Hey Lily." She looked up and smiled at him. Elliot grabbed her things and got up, "You two sicken me. Really you do."

She walked around the chair and grabbed James' arm right as he began towards his dormitory. "Yes Elle?" She began to drag him back towards the portrait hole, "I want to talk to you. Let's go for a walk." James rolled his eyes, "This isn't going to be much fun is it?"

"Shut up."

Elliot dragged him outside of the portrait hole. "Shall we walk?" He nodded and the two began down the stairs. "James... I know you like Lily...a lot..." James snorted and jumped the last two steps as the staircase began to move. Elliot quickly followed. They stood on the floating platform waiting for the next staircase in silence for a moment. "James, I just don't think she's worth ruining your friendship!" James turned to look at her as she continued, "I mean, you two are basically brothers." James raised an eyebrow, "You think that that's the whole reason why I'm upset?"

"Well..."

"He's only doing this because me and him go through everything together. He figures that since he has to watch his enemy with the girl he loves, by dating Lily, I have to go through the same thing."

Elliot stared blankly at him as two staircases arrived, one down and one up. "Wait you're blaming me?" James shrugged, "Well, he wouldn't be like this is you weren't snogging Snivellus every other time we see you." He went to step down the stairs, but that stairwell decided it was time to move again. He sighed and turned back to the one leading up, "I guess we're not going very far huh?" He began up the stairs.

"You're blaming me?!" Elliot grabbed his arm again, "So you're saying this is MY fault?!" She stepped up onto the stair with him, "By him being an ass to me, and me finally giving up on him, it's my fault." James shook his head, "No. It's your fault for dating Snivellus." He ripped his arm away and began up the stairs again. Elliot stared in disbelief, "You've got to be bloody KIDDING ME!" She started back up the stairs, but suddenly felt her leg sinking into the step. She looked down, "Damnit! JAMES!" She looked back up as James walked towards the portrait, "I'm stuck in the trick step!...James!" He went inside without even looking back.

Elliot frowned as she knelt down on the step below the trick one, seeing as her leg had now sunk in up to about her knee. "Come on!"

"Need a little help?" Elliot turned around to see Remus behind her. "Thank god! Yes, please!" Remus laughed and stepped up onto the step above the trick one. "Grab my hands." She did as she was told, and within a minute, she joined Remus on the step above. "Thanks." He wrapped his arm around her, "Come on, let's go."

"You saw the whole thing didn't you?"

Remus nodded. She stared at him for a moment. Remus just smiled, "I don't blame you at all Elle." Elliot sighed and put her head on his shoulder, "Did I ever tell you you're my best friend Moony?" He laughed, "Yeah. You say it all the time."

"Just know. I mean it."

-------------------------------

_The days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months. Spring came around, bringing longer and warmer days, and bringing NEWTs closer and closer. Not to mention the end of the year was creeping up on everyone._

-------------------------------

James was alone in the common room. It was about 2:30 am and he was trying his best to finish his Transfiguration work. He sighed and leaned back in the armchair, glancing at the couch across from him. He frowned, remembering fifth year.

Back when they had all their OWL work, Sirius and James had stood up late like this, and when it got dull, or they didn't understand it, they'd go upstairs and wake up Remus. It was one of the more memorable times. The two friends trying to learn while still talking about the latest plans to get girls and what they'd do at the next full moon.

The full moon nights of this year had been awkward. No one wanted to leave Remus alone to go through his own hell. So all four still would get together and go with him. Still, while they were in their animangus forms, it sort of seemed like they weren't fighting.

No matter what it seemed like, James knew that they were.

James ruffled his hair and took a deep breath. He gathered his things and began to stand up when the portrait hole swung open. He glanced over at it, expecting Sirius. He knew that his old friend hadn't returned to Gryffindor tower yet that night. To his surprise, it was Lily.

James raised an eyebrow. "Lilz?" She looked up at him, with a red face and puffy eyes, tears cascading down her face. James tried to swallow back his caring words, but he couldn't help himself. "Lilz? What's wrong?" She bit her lip as it trembled even more. He dropped his bag and ran to her, as she began to fall to her knees.

He caught her, but both still ended up kneeling on the ground. James wrapped his arms tightly around her as she fell into his chest. They sat for a moment like this, Lily sobbing in James's arms.

"Lily.. What happened?" She looked up at him, "I'm an idiot James." She was gripping his shirt as tight as she could, and he could tell it was hard for her to talk without breaking down again. "I-I'm a stupid idiot..." He ran a hand trough her hair. "He's worse th-than y-you James... when it comes to being an e-e-egotistical bastard..." James stared at her, awestruck. "He...He said h-he was just in it f-for his s-s-stupid reputation."

She felt James tense up, "J-James." He swallowed, "Yeah?" She began shaking, "As h-horrible as this is... I-I D-Don't want y-y-you two f-fighting anymore..." James shook his head, "Lilz, He's getting a bit..."

"J-James...I m-mean it. Y-You two were s-so close and I know it's k-killing you two to be f-fighting."

Lily put her head on James' shoulder and lurched with another large sob. "N-Not to mention that you're b-both causing R-Remus, and P-Peter to be torn b-between you two." James took a deep breath and stood up, pulling Lily with him, "Come on, let's sit down."

They sat together for a while. The whole time, James kept his arms around her, and Lily didn't let go of his shirt. "J-James..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm h-happy y-you were here."

James nodded and rested his head on hers, "Glad I could be here for you."

------------------------

A/N: Awww! Lol.


	11. Michief Managed

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. I only own my OC. alright here you go

A/N: Okay. I love this story with a passion, and I know my spelling and grammar may be off a bit, I'm not cool enough to have a functioning spell/grammar check (yeah my computer sucks that bad) I'll try and proofread when I get the chance. So go ahead and say what you have to, but please review!!

A/N: this is the last chapter. Thank you all for reading.

-------------------

Chapter 11: Mischief Managed

After he'd finally calmed Lily down, James asked her if she knew where Sirius was. She told him, with a huge smile on her face, that she'd put him in a full body bind and left him in the empty classroom where he'd told her that she was just another check on his list.

Now James was taking his time walking to the classroom. He held the Marauder's Map close to his face as he walked, invisible, through the empty corridors. He watched the dots moving around, and glanced up at the area for the girl's dorm, that showed Lily's dot. He smiled at it.

Just then, he began to realize that for the past hour or so, he'd held Lily in his arms. The fact didn't mean much while it was happening, but now it seemed like it meant everything. She had even told him she was glad he was there! His smile widened as he reached the door to the classroom where Sirius's dot was residing.

------------------

Sirius stood in the corner of the dark classroom, thinking. Seeing as he didn't have much else he could do while in a full body bind. He knew that Lily would have run back to the common room, and as long as James hadn't changed in 2 years, she'd run into him while he was studying. Sirius mentally slapped himself. This plan had so much that could go wrong.

Then again, he had stolen a bit of Felix Felicis from Slughorn's office the other night. Using James' invisibility cloak and the Map, he'd gotten in and basically insured his plan would work. If it didn't, at least he could spend the rest of his life blaming it on the potion's inefficiency.

Suddenly, the door opened, but only for a moment. It closed with a soft _click_ and James pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. "Hey Padfoot." He pulled out his wand, and Sirius suddenly slumped to the ground. He cracked his neck and stretched, "Thanks Prongs." He looked up at James, who was smiling. It wasn't the kind of smile that meant he was ready to make mischief though. He was genuinely smiling.

"You're a sneaky little pup Padfoot. You know that?" Sirius smiled back, "No idea what you're talking about mate." James walked up to his friend and offered his hand. Sirius took it and James pulled him up. James leaned back against the desk behind him, "So, why couldn't you just tell me what you were doing?" Sirius was still trying to loosen his limbs, "Well you see... I have this friend with a big mouth who doesn't think before he talks..."

"You thought I would've told her?"

Sirius shrugged, causing a nice crack from his shoulder, "By accident. Anyway, you're a bad lair. So if she figures it out-"

"Which she probably will..."

"You'd be in trouble and worse off than before."

James' smile faded, "But you may have just ruined your friendship with her." Sirius nodded, "Risks you take mate."

"You're an idiot Sirius."

"Takes one to know one."

The two started laughing. When they finally stopped, James sighed, "We better get to sleep." Sirius nodded. They threw the cloak over themselves and headed back towards Gryffindor Tower.

----------

"Hey Sirius?" Sirius pulled his pillow over his face. He couldn't believe it was already morning. "Sirius!" He felt James sit down on his bed. "I've been thinking...you let me break your nose so that eventually, I'd look better for Lily." Sirius smiled to himself under the pillow before hitting James with it. "Is that what you woke me up for?" James threw the pillow across the room, hitting Peter by accident while he was trying to put his sock on, and causing him to fall over. James and Sirius laughed. "Sorry about that Peter!" James said while the boy got back up, "It's okay, I'm alright."

Remus, who had still been asleep until the loud laughter woke him, looked over at James and Sirius in confusion. "Since when are you two talking?" Sirius yawned. James ruffled his hair. Remus sighed and got up, "Okay, you don't have to tell me." Sirius got up and began to gather his clothes, "James and I just sort of came to our senses." James smiled, "Plus Lilz broke up with him last night." Remus turned back to his friends, "Why?"

James began laughing. Sirius smiled, "Well, I told her she was just another check on my list. It didn't go down to well." James laughed harder as Remus picked up his potions book from the side table and chucked it at Sirius.

"What the hell was that for?!" Remus folded his arms and stared at him, "You put all of us through hell to help James get with Lily didn't you?" Sirius picked up the potions book, "Hey, I was just helping a friend." He ducked as another book flew at his face. "Hey!"

They all laughed a bit while they got ready. Remus was packing his bag when he suddenly turned and looked at Sirius, "Have you heard the latest news about Ellie and Snape?" James raised as eyebrow as Sirius froze. "Yeah, she told me about it a few nights ago. Apparently they decided they were better as friends." Sirius turned back to him, "And you didn't tell me before beca-"

"You may have forgotten, but you were with Lily."

"Oh yeah."

"You're a pain Sirius."

"Sorry Moony. You can bite me during the next full moon if you like."

"Count on it."

-------------------------

The four walked into the common room together for the first time in months. Elliot was sitting doing her last bit of work, but when she noticed them, she jumped up. She suddenly sat back down again, realizing that James was probably still mad at her.

James walked over and sat down next to her, "Hey Elliot, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you." He put his arms out, "Forgive me?" Elliot smiled and jumped into his arms, pulling him into a tight hug, "Yes! Oh it's so good everyone's getting along again!"

"Not everyone."

They all turned to see Lily standing with her schoolbooks staring at them. Peter looked down at the ground, and Remus took in a sharp breath. James and Elliot stopped hugging. Sirius took a few steps toward Lily, and stopped about a yard away. She glared at him.

"Lily. There's something I have to tell you." She smiled a little, "That you fooled me into dating you to make James look better?" He bit his lip and nodded. Lily sighed and put her books down, "You're a good friend Sirius, you know that right?" He smiled weakly. James leaned over the back of the couch and looked from Sirius to Lily, "Should we tell 'em Lilz?" She shrugged, "Why not?" James leapt over the couch with a "Yes!" and grabbed Lily, pulling her into a kiss.

A loud mix of "Ooo!"s and "Awww!"s rang throughout the common room. Sirius let out a sigh of relief before starting to laugh. Remus looked down at Elliot, who actually had tears in her eyes. Peter clapped his hands together. Aida, who'd just arrived at the bottom of the stairs leading from the girls dormitory, dropped her books with a loud shout of, "Finally!"

Elliot couldn't contain herself anymore. She jumped over the couch and grabbed Lily and James in a hug. They stopped kissing, and James took one of his arms from Lily and put it around Elliot. Aida's lip trembled and she too ran and joined in the hug. Sirius laughed, "If you can't beat 'em...group hug!" He jumped at his friends, followed by Remus and Peter. Honey and Pyper ran over from across the room, along with Danyl and the rest of the quidditch team.

James looked at Lily with an awkward smile. "What is it James?"

"I can't breathe... but that's okay... I'm fine"

--------------------

The next day was the beginning of NEWT testing. All week they spent all their school hours testing. Finally, on Friday, most of the 7th years walked down to the courtyard to enjoy the end of testing and a beautiful day.

"That was the most boring week of my life!" James slumped down against a tree. Lily took a seat next to him, "That's what you said about OWLs." James shifted and spread out on the ground, resting his head on Lily's lap. Remus sat down next to Lily as Honey, Aida, and Pyper sat facing the lake, watching a few sixth years trying to get their bags back from the giant squid. Peter shook a little, "I remember when it took my bag." James laughed, "Yeah! Sirius spent two hours trying to get it back." He looked up at Sirius who was looking back towards the castle. "Where'd Elliot go?"

Lily shrugged, "Who knows?" Sirius frowned. James reached into his pocket, grabbed something, and threw it at Sirius. "Well, go find her then." Sirius looked down at the Marauder's Map in his hands and smiled, "See you guys in a bit."

He waited until he was away from everyone to tap the map and mumble, "I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good..." The map came to life and he scanned it looking for Elliot. He found her, well; he found her dot in one of the corridors. It looked like she was just walking around. He smiled and walked over to a large picture of a hippogriff. He tapped it with his wand on it's left wing, and the frame swung open to reveal a tunnel. He laughed to himself as the painting swung closed behind him, "I love secret passages..._Lumos_."

He walked for a while until he came to the exit. He checked the map to make sure no one was around, and then quickly pushed the door open. He emerged in one of the fifth floor corridors, out of one of the trick doors. He glanced at the map, and saw Elliot was only down at the end of the corridor. He poked his head around the corner and saw her, "Hey Elliot!" She spun around and he waved her over.

"Sirius, I thought you went outside with everyone else." He shrugged, "I decided to go exploring. Check out this secret passage." He kicked the lowest door hinge, and the door flew open. He smiled at Elliot, "Come on!" He pulled her in and the door closed behind them.

Both of their faces were illuminated by the green light of Sirius' wand. "Alright, I admit I wasn't exploring. I was looking for you." Elliot shook her head, "Sirius-"

"No. Don't talk. Listen." He swallowed, "I know I've been a real jerk to you-"

"That's an understatement..."

Sirius sighed, "Elliot, I'm really sorry. I know I screwed up, but I really do care about you. Hell, I'm pretty sure I love you. "He shook his head, "No, I do love you Ellie. I really honestly-"

He was cut off by Elliot's lips touching his. For a moment, he froze, but he quickly let himself melt into it, pulling Elliot closer to him.

They parted after a minute or so and Elliot smiled up at Sirius. He let out a small laugh and looked down at the map that he'd dropped onto the floor. Elliot looked down at it too, "Hey! Look! There's us!" She picked it up, "And there's Remus and James and everyone!" Sirius took the map from her, "That's so cool! Isn't it Sirius?" He nodded, "Yeah." They both watched as James and Lily's dots wandered away from the others. Sirius tapped the map and looked back at Elliot, beaming.

"Mischief Managed."

------------------------

A/N: ahhh! I love it! Yes it's over. Sad… But if you like my writing and you like these characters, they will live on in my next fic. It's called _WHAT COMES TOMORROW_ look for it to be popping up pretty soon.

Well, thanks again for reading this. You all made me so happy!

It'd be nice to get some reviews too


	12. REVISED Epilogue please read

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. I only own my OC. alright here you go

A/N: Okay. I love this story with a passion, and I know my spelling and grammar may be off a bit, I'm not cool enough to have a functioning spell/grammar check (yeah my computer sucks that bad) I'll try and proofread when I get the chance. So go ahead and say what you have to, but please review!!

A/N: I was actually looking at my sequel idea and figured out that I couldn't make it work. I might write that fanfic later w/o my oc characters but whatever.

So you can disregard the last Epilogue.

There is going to be a sequel to this though. I think I'm going to do a slight AU though, because I have so many ideas. So if you like this fic, look out for a sequel. thank you.

So, here's a _revised_ Epilogue for you.

**------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 12: Epilogue

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were standing with all their friends as Elliot pulled them all into a large group by their favorite tree. She glanced around at everyone, trying to make sure that they would all fit. "We're missing someone!" She smiled and ran over to the bushes. She came back leading none other than Severus Snape. He decided to pick the spot as far from the Marauders as he could. Elliot turned and looked around for a moment before spotting a third year girl walking back towards the castle. "Excuse me," She tapped the girl's shoulder, "I don't know if you're busy, but could you just take this picture for us?" The girl smiled and nodded, "Of course! No problem." Elliot smiled, said a quick, "Thank you." and took her spot next to Sirius, "Ready?"

They all answered, "Ready!"

_Click!_

As soon as the flash died, Elliot ran to grab her camera. Sirius turned to sit by the tree and saw Snape walking back toward the castle. "Doesn't want to join us I take it?" James lifted one shoulder, "Eh, no one's loss." His head jerked forward as Elliot smacked him. "Bloody Hell Elliot!" She rolled her eyes, "He's still my friend you know." James rubbed the back of his head, "Not sure why..." Sirius laughed, but stopped when he received a slap of his own.

-------------

Elliot was crying as they boarded the Hogwarts Express the next day. "I don't want to leave! I can't bare thinking I'll never come back!" Lily wrapped her arm around her friend and pulled her onto the train, "It's okay. Come on." Still, Lily's eyes were also beinging to mist. Sirius and James shot each other a look that quite plainly said _Women!_ as they too boarded the train. Remus and Peter jumped on after them. Remus glanced back at the Whomping Willow, "Good times to remember, right?" Peter nodded as he passed his luggage to Sirius. Sirius shoved it up with the others' things, "Too much to remember if you ask me. I think I might forget some of it, unless we do some of it again." Everyone laughed as the train began to move, leaving Hogwarts behind.

-------------

A/N: Look for the sequel soon. It's called WHAT COMES TOMORROW.


End file.
